Truth and Denial
by iska-omori
Summary: In Season 2x10 Sweet Dreams, What if Gwen wasn't the one who Arthur had to kiss to break the love spell? What if it was Merlin instead? Full Sumarry inside. M for future chapter s .
1. Chapter 1

My first Merlin fanfiction. Please don't hate.

Merthur- Merlin/Arthur - Don't like don't read. Nobody will force you to like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> Set during and after the events at the end of Season 2 Episode 10 - Sweet Dreams. Merlin finds Gwen and askes her to kiss Arthur to break the spell. Instead of breaking the spell over Arthur nothing happens when Gwen kisses him. Merlin has to find another way to break the spell before it's too late.

We beging just after Gwen kisses Arthur in the tent.

* * *

><p>Gwen rushed out of the tent after kissing Arthur and grabbed Merlin's shoulder from behind, "Merlin! It didn't work!"<p>

"What? It had to of! Maybe you didn't give it enough time!"

Gaius looked to Merlin from across the yard and back at the arena. He gave a look that said 'hurry up and solve this before the next match starts'.

Gwen balled her fists and stomped her foot, "Merlin, you lied to me. You just couldn't bear to see him with that Vivian and you used me to try and make him forget her! Well, he does not love me and now I can't even bare to know what he thinks of me!"

Merlin grabbed at Gwen's shoulders, "No, Gwen, this was supposed to work. I'm sorry, I didn't lie to you. Please…"

Gwen pushed Merlin and ran off.

"Ahhhh," Merlin fussed grabbing his hair and entering the tent in time to see Arthur finish putting on his sword belt.

"Merlin, why did Gwen rush in here and kiss me?" he asked in a slightly dreamy tone. He was still clearly under the spell.

"I-I dunno. Must have just been for luck?" Merlin shrugged. Internally he wracked his brain trying to come up with another person who he could possibly love more than Gwen.

"Arthur, is there anyone you love more than Vivian?"

Arthur laughed lightly, "As if there was a chance. I love her with all my being."

"No, no, I mean like you father or someone."

"Of course I love my father, I'd die for him."

Merlin shook his head. It couldn't possibly be his father had to kiss. That was absurd. "Me! What about me?"

"What about you?" Arthur asked slight disgust in his tone.

"Do you love me?" Merlin asked as the crowd outside the tent began cheering. It only meant one thing, the next round would start soon, very soon.

Arthur let his mouth gape open, "Merlin, have you lost your mind?"

"No just tell me do you love me?"

"Merlin, I don't understand."

Merlin paced back and fourth, "If I was hanging off the edge of a cliff and you had to save me or Vivian who would you save?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Just answer!" Merlin yelled halting his pace and standing in front of Arthur.

Arthur shook his head, "You, I'd save you!"

"Why me, if you love her so much?"

"I-I dunno, because you were the first thing that came to mind!"

Merlin grabbed Arthur's face and brought it down an inch to his. He pushed his lips to Arthur's and they stood there awkwardly for a moment. Slowly, Arthur brought his hands up behind Merlin's head. Merlin was sure he was going to grab the back of his head and pull him away then slam his head into a pole or something. But he didn't. Arthur's right hand caressed the side of Merlin's neck and his left hand threaded into the hair at the crown his head.

The kiss became responsive from Arthur's end and as soon as it did, Merlin moved his hands into a position similar to that of Arthur's on his own head.

Gaius was just about to enter the tent when he caught sight of Merlin and Arthur's intimate position. He was slightly shocked at first, but then realized that only Merlin's kiss would have worked. They were two sides of the same coin after all. Gaius ducked out of the tent quietly and went to speak with Uther. Gaius would request Arthur be given a few more minutes to let the pain relief serum set in before beginning the match.

* * *

><p>"Merlin," Arthur said in his usual scornful tone.<p>

Merlin opened his eyes and realized he was only a few inches from Arthur's face. Arthur had pulled him away. "Yes, sire?"

"What. Are. You doing?"

"It appears I was kissing you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, narrowed them and the grip on Merlin's neck significantly increased, "Merlin. Why. Were. You. Kissing me?"

"It was the only way to break the spell you were under," Merlin said sheepishly and tried backing away from the prince.

Arthur held him tight by the neck, "What spell? And what am I doing here?"

"Someone enchanted you to fall in love with Vivian," Merlin tried looking anywhere but Arthur's face as he spoke quicker, "so you had to kiss the person you love the most to break the spell," Arthur took his left hand and held Merlin's jaw so he would look directly at him. Merlin felt his heart beat quicken in fear so he finished his explanation hurriedly, "And you're in the middle of a battle, to the death, with Vivian's father."

"What was that second part?" Arthur hissed, cold blue eyes burning into Merlin's.

"A battle to the death ?"

"_Mer_lin."

Merlin shrugged and forced out a weak smile, "What sire?"

Arthur let his grip loosen on Merlin's neck, but held his jaw firm, "You won't tell anyone what happened here."

"N-no, sire. Of course not."

Arthur pulled Merlin's jaw up for another short kiss. He turned heel and exited the tent as the bell rang for the next match to start.

Merlin's heart sank. If Arthur died, that might have been the last moment he'd ever share with someone. His heart wrenched at the thought of that being the last time he may speak to Arthur. The last time he would touch him. Kiss him.

* * *

><p>Merlin jogged to the edge of the arena and stood beside Gaius just as Arthur went into the battle. He was sure he was going to loose him several times. Each time Arthur was struck, Merlin winced and restrained himself from running out after him.<p>

"Something wrong, Merlin?" Gaius asked quietly resting a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"What isn't wrong? Arthur might die!"

Gaius shook his head, "No, Merlin. Arthur won't die and neither will the King. Arthur plans to call a truce."

Merlin felt relief wash over him and he watched as Arthur held his hand out to his opponent and hauled him to his feet. "We'll never achieve peace like this," Arthur said looking to his father. His opponent clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder in agreement and Arthur winced.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood with his arms crossed watching Vivian and her father leave the castle courtyard. Merlin stood behind him, closer than usual, smiling politely. When the guest had left, Arthur started up the stairs and Merlin followed after him.<p>

"About what happened in the tent…" Merlin started but Arthur rounded on him and held a finger near to Merlin's lips.

"Speak of it and I'll kill you."

"Alright then."

Arthur entered the castle with Merlin only feet behind him and stopped short of the entrance to the main hall where his father would be seated getting ready to eat lunch. Arthur pushed Merlin roughly with one hand into an alcove just beside the large doorway. He leaned in so close to Merlin's ear that when he spoke his lips brushed the rim of his ear. "Don't bother changing my bed sheets today, you can do it in the morning." With that, Arthur left Merlin to join his father for lunch.

Merlin was confused. Had the prince honestly just come on to him? He was pretty sure that the bed comment was totally an invitation.

* * *

><p>Review if you would like. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My first Merlin fanfiction. Please don't hate.

Merthur- Merlin/Arthur - Don't like don't read. Nobody will force you to like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> Set during and after the events at the end of Season 2 Episode 10 - Sweet Dreams. Merlin finds Gwen and askes her to kiss Arthur to break the spell. Instead of breaking the spell over Arthur nothing happens when Gwen kisses him. Merlin has to find another way to break the spell before it's too late.

* * *

><p>Merlin wiped a small trickle of sweat from his forehead. He had never returned to Arthur's chambers the night before. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by looking too far into Arthur's bed sheet remark. The floor of the prince's room had been scrubbed until they were almost shining. Merlin had so much else on his mind when cleaning that he had accidentally cleaned the floors three times.<p>

Arthur opened the door to his room and saw Merlin on the floor, still scrubbing with vigor. He looked around the room and cocked his head to the side. "Merlin?" he asked taking a few brisk steps towards his servant.

Merlin stiffened up, "A-Arthur?"

"Merlin, where were you this morning?" Arthur asked, his voice faulting only in the slightest.

"Gaius had me doing an important errand," Merlin lied rinsing the brush he washed the floor with.

Arthur crossed his arms, "It took you all morning?"

"Yeah."

Arthur squatted down in front of Merlin and tilted his chin up, "Don't lie to me, Merlin."

"I'm not. Sorry I was busy," Merlin said in an acidic tone.

"Merlin."

"Floor is clean," Merlin said jerking his head from Arthur's grasp, picking up the bucket of water and the brush, and making his way toward the door.

Arthur stared at Merlin in disbelief. Something was definitely wrong with him today. It was probably backlash of the events of the day before. He knew he had to say something before the standoffish Merlin left with the bucket. "What's with the floors?" Arthur asked quickly.

Merlin didn't turn around, but instead he stopped, still facing the door, and said, "They're clean."

"No, I meant, why are the so clean?"

"Because I washed them?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

Arthur had had enough of this. Something was wrong with Merlin, something was bothering him and in turn it was bothering Arthur. Arthur strode a few feet forward and pulled Merlin's should roughly from behind. He found himself covered in dirty soapy water in a second as Merlin's bucket jolted with the shoulder tug.

Merlin couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, "That is your fault."

"_Mer_lin."

"That is not my fault! You pulled me!" Merlin laughed.

Arthur pushed the bucket at Merlin and the remaining contents spilled all over his tunic.

"Oh, come on!" Merlin protested pulling his wet shirt out from his body and examining the spreading water stain.

"You asked for it."

"Really?"

Arthur chuckled, "You can go change and muck out the horses, or you can go with me on a hunting trip."

"Oh what fun?"

Arthur smirked slightly, a playful look in his eye, "Never mind the horses. You're coming on the hunt with me."

Merlin narrowed his eyes and assessed Arthur. If he wasn't mistaken, Arthur was coming on to him. Again. "Did I have a choice?" he asked coyly.

"Not really, let's go."

Merlin shook his head, "Uh, don't you need me to get your chain mail ready and your weapons? Things you need for hunting."

"There will be no need. I'm hunting something in particular this time," Arthur said easily as he pushed past Merlin leaving the room.

"Should we, I mean, you, change first?" Merlin asked standing in the doorway of his master's room.

Arthur turned and looked down at his wet front and back up at Merlin, "It will dry on the way."

Merlin and Arthur passed several chambermaids who gave them funny looks. Of course they would, both boys were soaked and wandering about the castle. Wandering wasn't quiet the word for it. It was more of, Arthur knew exactly where he was going and Merlin tagged along after him trying to keep up.

Uther stepped out from around a corner on his way to do something when Arthur and Merlin passed him quickly. Uther turned and said, "Arthur."

Arthur turned to look at his father, only pausing his diligent stride for a moment, "Yes?"

Uther assessed his son and servants wet shirts, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see something Merlin wanted to show me in the forest."

"Why is it that you're wet?" Uther asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pointed aimlessly down the hall, "A maid tripped and fell with a bucket of water."

"And you aren't changing?"

Merlin's eyes widened when Arthur began to stumble over his words trying to come up with a lie. "No time. There's a rare bird I want to show Arthur in the forest, and if we don't hurry it will be gone," Merlin lied quickly to the king.

"Right! Goodbye, father," Arthur said pulling Merlin by his wrist. He continued holding onto his wrist all the way to the courtyard where he let go. His hand was hot from the skin to skin contact with Merlin.

Merlin could still feel Arthur's hand wrapped around his wrist and partially around his hand. It was a comforting heat that lingered in a good way. It made Merlin want to reach out and take Arthur's hand again, but he couldn't because they were in the public eye now.

"Well come on!" Arthur called from the bottom of the steps leading into the castle.

Merlin jogged down the steps and followed Arthur in silence the rest of the way into the forest.

* * *

><p>They were pretty far into the forest when Merlin realized he'd lost sight of Arthur. Panic rose up in Merlin's chest and he looked around frantically. It wasn't that he was worried about himself getting hurt. No. He could take care of himself just fine if it came down to it. He was worried about Arthur. Arthur didn't have magic and he sure as hell hadn't brought any weapons with him.<p>

"Arthur!" Merlin cried running into a clearing of high rocks. The forest was darker than usual, probably because of the massive amount of vine over growth on the nearby trees. There were small stones covered in moss in a ditch about six feet by six feet in front of Merlin. A small stream of water flowed from the top of a towering boulder that shadowed the ditch. Merlin was just taking in the alcove when something behind him rustled in the trees.

"Who's there?" Merlin called scanning the trees carefully.

The low rustle came from the side of the large boulder and Merlin followed it. He looked for signs of Arthur but found none. He followed the rustle again, now, on top of the boulder by some berry bushes. As he got close, a small pebble flew out at him.

"Hey!" Merlin called pushing the bushes aside and finding nothing and no one.

Another pebble clattered on some leaves a few feet away. Merlin went to it and picked it up, examined it and tossed it aside. "Where's Arthur?" Merlin yelled to the mysterious pebble thrower. Once again, a pebble landed a few feet from Merlin and he went to pick it up. It was like the pebbles were leading him somewhere.

Several pebbles later and Merlin was standing in the shadowed alcove of the boulder, where he had began in the first place. Frustrated, he threw all the pebbles to the ground at once and let out a distressed groan. "Arthur's probably dead by now," he mumbled sinking down against the stone, head in his hands.

A pebble bounced off the top of Merlin's head and he looked up to see Arthur, perfectly fine, standing in front of him. He was hold a handful of tiny pebbles. Merlin scowled, "You were throwing the pebbles?"

"Yeah. Thought a little game would cheer you up," Arthur chuckled tossing another small rock at Merlin and hitting him right between the eyes.

"What could have possibly made you think that this would cheer me up! I thought I'd lost you to a band of thieves or something and you were dead!"

Arthur coked his head, "Calm down. I'm fine see?"

"Well I see that now! Just don't run off like that anymore."

"I'm not a child. I can protect myself you know? I am the prince."

Merlin shook his head and rested it on his knees, "I don't care if you're the strongest man in the world who took down a giant. Do not leave me like that again."

Arthur frowned and knelt down beside Merlin. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. Never in his life had he really felt the need to say it to anyone. "I'm sorry," he mumbled pushing Merlin's head up off of his knees and pulling his head towards him in a small hug like gesture.

* * *

><p>Review if you would like.<p>

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted.

Support is greatly appriciated.


End file.
